thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perdón
Perdón is the seventh episode and mid-season finale of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. It is the thirteenth episode overall. It premiered on October 26, 2018. Plot Majo regains consciousness in the bed of a horse drawn wagon. Her wounds are fresh; it’s only been a couple hours since she was shot repeatedly by someone. Two men on horseback lead the way. Jeremy walks alongside the wagon. Majo falls back asleep. She awakens, disoriented; she sees Jeremy fighting walkers with help from the men on horseback. Several people ride in on horseback, just in time to kill the walkers swarming Majo. Jeremy and Majo join their group. Jeremy raises the flag on the mailbox. Majo wakes up in a bed. Jeremy tells her she’s been asleep for two days. Outside, Jeremy tells her they’re in a community called The 100. Majo takes in her surroundings. Jeremy predicts she’ll need a week to recuperate from her injuries, at which point they can return to the school. He tells her The 100 is run by a man who named Vincent Glover. Jeremy leads Majo into a Capitol. Vincent sits on a chair with his helper, Dawn Lerner, at his side. Vincent politely introduces himself to Majo and welcomes her to The 100. Majo pretends to be in awe of The 100. Vincent detects scepticism in Majo and describes the 100's many offerings and offers her sanction. He offers her fruit, suggesting she at least take the pomegranate; Majo politely declines and thanks Vincent. When they leave the Capitol, Majo tells Jeremy The 100 is a trap and vows to leave. Jeremy refuses to let her venture out on her own. Jeremy, Vincent and a small team leave The 100 in two trucks. They hunt pigs in a nearby city, corralling them into a building where a tied up walker awaits. The pigs devour the walker. Vincent turns to one of his men, Giovanni, and tells him it’s a job well done. Giovanni states, “it’s just what we needed.” Jeremy asks why they bait the pigs with walkers. Giovanni says that he wants their bellies “full of rot.” Walkers approach Vincent’s group. Giovanni instructs Benjamin Afton, a teenage boy, to kill a nearby walker with a machete. Benjamin struggles with the walker; Vincent unsheathes his sword and stabs it in the head. Giovanni tells Jeremy to keep the pig hunt a secret from The 100 residents. Back at The 100, Vincent praises Jeremy’s skill with the knife and asks him to train Benjamin. Jeremy agrees, much to Vincent's approval. Jeremy trains Benjamin in a gazebo. Jeremy expresses he was too fast in his moves and slows them down. Majo walks around The 100 and quietly steals a hunting knife and an apple from a table. Jeremy and Benjamin are practicing, with Vincent watching impressed by what he sees. Jeremy and Benjamin take a break from training. Benjamin asks Jeremy to loan him his book, Lonesome Dove, and Jeremy agrees. Giovanni approaches and asks them to join him. Dawn tells Jeremy to bring his gun. Jeremy, Giovanni and a small team wait in a parking lot with a shipment of slaughtered pigs. A group arrives. Lee, the leader, counts the pigs and is pleased to find that they’re bigger than the last shipment. Dawn remarks that they fed the pigs well. Autumn, a 100 resident, explains to Jeremy that Lee and his group are also part of the 100, and not all the community gets along with each other. As they load up the trucks, a resident named Ivan picks a fight with Dawn. Giovanni orders his people to lower their weapons and Lee tells Ivan to stop fighting Dawn and reminds him on how good Giovanni has been to them. Lee reminds Giovanni that the following week is a produce week. He warns Giovanni that Vincent will be the first to die if they deliver less than requested. Back at The 100, Jeremy eats in the cafeteria with Benjamin and Sophia, Benjamin’s girlfriend. Benjamin tells Jeremy that Vincent was close friends with his mother, a strong fighter who died while clearing walkers from a building. He explains that Vincent is keeping the deal with the defectors a secret because he’s worried that the other half of residents would want to fight, despite being outmatched. He asks Jeremy in a very somber tone if he is against killing, having read the inscription in Lonesome Dove. “And yet death was not something you could ignore. It had its weight, it seemed to her she had better not form the practice of ignoring death. If she tried it, death would always find a way to answer back - it would take another of her loved ones, to remind her to respect it.” Majo brings food to Jeremy’s room and finds it empty. That night, Vincent catches Jeremy picking fruit from the garden as he prepares to leave The 100. He adopts a demure persona until Vincent gently tells him not to bullshit a bullshitter.“You’re a joke,” Jeremy tells him. He reverts to his normal voice and confesses that he’s putting on an act and that if he dares to tell the truth to anyone else, Vincent will murder him. He explains that people wanted to ascribe him a leadership role because it’s human nature for them to feel safer when they have someone to follow. “I just want to go,” Jeremy says. Vincent tells him to "get out of my sight right now". The next day, Jeremy escorts Majo to the cemetery. At the caretaker’s cottage, Jeremy lowers the flag on the mailbox and rides back to town. Majo enters the cottage and kills the walker inside. Majo stokes a fire in the fireplace in her new home. There’s a knock at the door; it’s Joel, a resident of the school. "I'm so glad I found you...I've been looking for you". The next morning, Saul's group continues their journey back to the community. Cecilia gives Fer pills and a bottle of water for Sandra. Both make conversation, with Cecilia asking Fer about Sandra. Fer tells Cecilia that Sandra was his girlfriend, after Cecilia had mistaken her as his sister. On the road, Alicia tells Liz that they are going to make it despite the low battery power in the RV and their being only halfway to the destination. Soon afterwards, the truck breaks down, much to Saul's frustration. Sandra assists with fixing the problem by replacing the dead battery with a spare battery contained within the truck. Astonished, Saul questions how she knew about it, to which Sandra just shoots back a knowing smile. Fer observes from afar, with Alicia sitting by his side. She tells him that he needs to let go of his worries, as their battles are over. Fer says that even though he knew Saul, Sandra, Christian and Cecilia from before the outbreak, he still does not believe Liz, before saying that whatever were to happen, he wants to make sure, because it is his family who is at stake. The group finally reaches the Dupree High School. The walkers that blocked the entrance are no more. Fer awaits cautiously as he halts in front of the gate, but is relieved to hear the sound of the other children from behind the gates, assuring him that the area is safe. Turning to Fer, Alicia asks him if he is ready, to which he replies that he is. Everyone exits the truck, walking towards the closed gate. As Fer holds Alicia's hands, the group awaits the opening of their new safe haven. Saul's group walks through Dupree's front gate. They're met by the guard that replaces Jeremy, Cynthia, who orders them to hand over their weapons. They refuse and Saul attempts to reason by saying they're not even sure if they are going to stay, but Fer intervenes and insists they can keep their guns until after they speak with the community’s leader, Valentin. Co-Starring *Macsen Lintz as Sasha *Christian Serratos as Diana *Steven Yeun as Omar *Alanna Masterson as Tara *Jon Bernthal as Vincent Glover *Christine Woods as Dawn Lerner *Austin Amelio as Giovanni *Tyler James Williams as Benjamin Afton *Autumn Dial as Autumn *Lexi Johnson as Sophia *Jayne Atkinson as Gloria *Laurie Holden as Martha *Seth Gilliam as Samuel Passmore *Norman Reedus as Seth Benoit *Erik Jensen as William David *Melissa McBride as Ethel *Josh McDermitt as Josh *Pollyana McIntosh as Michelle *Andrew Lincoln as Ricardo *Lauren Cohan as Margaret *Sonequa Martin-Green as Elizabeth Noire Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Vincent Glover *First appearance of Dawn Lerner *First appearance of Giovanni *First appearance of Benjamin Afton *First appearance of Autumn *First appearance of Sophia *First appearance of Gloria *First appearance of Martha *First appearance of Samuel Passmore *First appearance of Seth Benoit *FIrst appearance of William David *First appearance of Ethel *First appearance of Josh *First appearance of Michelle *First appearance of Ricardo *First appearance of Margaret *First appearance of Elizabeth Noire *First appearance of The 100 *Perdón is a spanish word that means forgiveness. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)